


Accidental Sext

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby is having a mental break down after sending Pyrrha a sexy selfie on accident.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was currently running around the whole academy in a frenzied panic. At first she went looking for Yang to help her, but she was to embarrestd to show her sister her provocative  picture. So now she was running around the school looking for some wise help, or someone who mercy kill her and bury her in an unmarked grave. After a few minutes of frantic searching she came upon the school library. After a quick scan for any familiar faces she spotted her trust worthy partner Weiss Schnee studying for an upcoming test.   
“OH THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU!!” Ruby shouted as she ran to her now shocked friend. Before Weiss had a chance to scold her for yelling in a library the panicked girl had grabbed her wrist, yanked her out of her seat, and boosted the two of them straight to their room.Once in their room, Ruby let go of Weiss’s wrist and collapsed onto he floor.   
“Well I was tring to go over my notes to prepare for Prof. Ports test tomorrow, but is seems like you are in need of dire assistance.” Weiss said after grabbing a chair and sitting across from the now laid out girl. Ruby just rolled onto her back with a look of utter despair.   
“Weiss, I did a very stupid thing.” Ruby said as she moved her head to stare directly at the celling. Weiss just sat there waiting for her to go into her supposed mistake. Ruby covered her face with her hands in embarrassment,   
“So Pyrrha likes to invie me to work out with her sometimes, and a thing we like to do is send pictures of ourselves in work out attire.” While Weiss looked a little confused by their tradition, she let the traumatized girl continue.  
“And well Pyrrha sent me this picture inviting me again, and well…” Ruby handed her scroll to Weiss so that she could see the majestic picture she recived. Weiss just stared at the picture with her jaw dropped. The picture had done a good job at brining attention to the champion’s ripped arms, and well chiseled abs. She was also wearing a sports bra, and at the angle she took the picture it gave a very flattering shot of her cleavage. After admiring the ripped girls physic for about a minute, Ruby jumped up and snatched her phone from Weiss.   
“Okay, Okay that’s enough. I didn’t say you could gawk at it.” Ruby said as she clutched her scroll to her chest.  
Weiss just gave the defensive girl a sly look,   
“What’s with that look?” Ruby asked. Weiss pointed an accusatory finger at Ruby,   
“You have a crush on Pyrrha don’t you?” Ruby looked down at the floor with an intense blush,   
“Well maybe just a little one.” Weiss just gave her a smug look.   
“Whatever, It doesn’t matter what I feel for her, there’s no way she’ll want anything to do with anymore after what I did.” Ruby said in a dejected manner. Weiss looked curious,   
“What terrible thing could you have done to make Pyrrha Nikos of all people hate you?” Weiss asked. Ruby didn’t say a single word, she just handed back her scroll to Weiss. Weiss took one look at her scroll, and immediately understood what Ruby was talking about. Unlike Pyrrha’s picture, Ruby managed to get her whole body in the shot by holding Crescent Rose. While not as defined as the champion, Ruby still had some good abs that were coming in, her arms were also becoming more defined, and her thigh muscles were becoming more defined.   
Ruby was also wearing a sports bra, and just her pantyhose in the picture, but the problem was that since it was a full body picture you could see below her waist, and tell that she was not wearing any underwear. Weiss just looked up from the scroll and stared blankly at the red faced girl.   
“Please tell me this was, in some bizarre way, a total mistake.” Weiss begged.   
“Of course it was an accident. I just wasn’t thinking straight when I took that picture, and forgot I wasn’t wearing any underwear.” Ruby said. Weiss was left speechless, she had no response save for pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“Okay…I’m not going to even try going into the logic of why you were sitting around in just a sports bra, and your pantyhose without any underwear on…” Ruby quickly interjected her defense,   
“I’ll have you know that going commando is actually pretty comfy and…”   
Weiss quickly interrupted her, “Not…one…more…word.” Ruby ended her defense. “As I was saying, Despite the provocative picture I’m sure that as long as you explain your reasoning to Pyrrha she will understand. Gods know I don’t understand how you could make a mistake like that.” Weiss said.  
Ruby went from laying down on the ground, to sitting up, “You really think she’ll understand?” Ruby asked. Weiss just helped her up, and started leading her to the door,   
“Remember, this is Pyrrha Nikos we’re talking about. She’ll understand it was a mistake.” Ruby finally started to smile as she opened the door and started to leave, but before she exited the room she pulled her partner into a tight hug.   
“Thanks for listening, and for giving the good advice.” Weiss just patted her on the back and let her go on her way so that she could apologize for flashing her champion friend


	2. Accidenal Sext 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused and flustered Pyrrha seeks out help from Nora

It wasn't often that a person like Nora Valkyrie, the girl who once rode an Ursa to meet up with her friends instead of just simply walking there, was able to be surprised by anything. However, the sight of a frantic, and incoherent Pyrrha Nikos lifting her right out of her seat, and running her down the hall while carrying her like she was a football and Pyrrha was about to score the winning touchdown was definitely something she would have never seen coming. Once the champion had barreled into their room, she forcibly sat Nora down into the nearest chair and started to silently pace around the room, only making the occasional unintelligible mumble every now and then. Nora just stared at the nervous wreck of a girl waiting for her to address her. After a few more minutes of unintelligible mumbling and some more pacing around the room Nora decided to make the first move. "Was there uh, something you needed from me Pyrrha?" Pyrrha's head snapped toward Nora as if she was surprised that she was in the room with her.

"NORA I'M PANICKING RIGHT NOW, AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO REACT TO HER!!" Nora reeled back from Pyrrha's shouting. She was originally going to ask if everything was alright, but she could tell that Pyrrha was anything but okay. The question she needed answered now was what the problem was, and how she could help fix it. Nora slowly got up from the chair she was placed in and directed the frenzied girl to the chair she was sitting in.

"Okay Pyrrha, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath now." Following her teammate's advice, Pyrrha managed to take a moment and inhale a deep breath, "Don't forget to breath out!!" Pyrrha then followed her friend's advice again and released the breath she was holding. "Doing better now?" Pyrrha just nodded in response to the question. "Good, now how about you tell auntie Nora why the sudden frantic behavior?" Pyrrha took several more deep breaths and exhales before she was ready to speak again.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry Nora." Nora just waved off her friend's apology.

"You don't need tot worry about me, just tell me what's wrong." Pyrrha just sighed and pulled out her scroll from her pocket.

"Well...I followed your advice and sent this selfie to Ruby." Pyrrha showed Nora her scroll with the picture on it. Nora accepted the scroll and let out a wolf whistle once she laid eyes on the picture.

"Not bad Nikos, I bet Ruby loved this picture." Nora gave the nervous girl back her scroll. Pyrrha then flipped through her scroll and showed her the picture she received from Ruby. Nora nearly dropped the scroll from surprise once she saw Ruby's provocative picture. "Wow. Ruby really enjoyed your picture huh?" Pyrrha buried her scarlet red face into her hands in an effort to hide her embarrassment. Nora just placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "Hey come on now, I thought this was what you wanted. You've had a crush on Ruby for a while now, and if Ruby is sending semi-nudes then she must have the hots for you right?" Pyrrha just sank down into her chair from her friend's encouragement.

"I wasn't expecting her to respond like this! What am I supposed to do now?" Nora just gave her a confused look.

"Wha...I don't...I'm confused what the problem here is? Pyrrha finally pulled her hands from her face and looked up at her confused friend.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to send that picture? I ended up using my scroll's memory just trying to a picture that I thought was good enough for Ruby. Nora looked at her with a surprised look and then started to browse her scroll's photo album. The champion wasn't exatrating about the amount of pictures she took. Her scroll was filled to the brim with various selfies of her posing in a sports bra. Some of them weren't even that different from its predecessor, if Nora hadn't known Pyrrha she would have assumed that this scroll belonged to the most vain person on the face of Remnant. However, she knew Pyrrha was anything but vain and that she couldn't decided on a picture she felt was sufficient.

"Wow. That's a lot of...well you." Pyrrha just gave Nora a hopeless stare.

"I couldn't decide on a picture that I felt comfortable sending, and Ruby just casually sends me a picture of her exposed women hood? What is she trying to tell me? How am I supposed to respond to that?" Nora just walked over to the stressed girl and put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Thankfully Pyrrha managed to calm a little from her friends touch.

"Okay, let's calm down now and come up with a plan of attack." Pyrrha finally managed to crack a smile form her friends encouragement. "Okay, now if Ruby sent you a semi-nude picture then the only response is to double down and send her a total nude picture." Pyrrha's face went from hopeful to complete horror. "Of course the only thing we need to consider now is if we should go for full frontal nudity, or go with a nice tasteful as-" Before she was able to complete her sentence, Pyrrha jumped up from her seat and covered the smaller girl's mouth with her hand.

"I AM NOT SENDING PICTURES OF MY NAKED BODY TO RUBY ROSE!!!" Nora just raised her hands in surrender so that Pyrrha would release her mouth. "I would prefer a plan that didn't involve me taking off my clothes." Nora just pouted in response to her friend's ultimatum.

"Well I guess we're back at square one." Nora just walked around the room quietly thinking to herself while Pyrrha sat back down as she went back to her previous dreading mood. Then after a few seconds of silence and pacing from the hyperactive girl, Nora claps her hands together. "I got it!" Pyrrha jumped in her seat from Nora's loud exclamation. "You enjoyed the picture that Ruby sent to you right?" Pyrrha recoiled from the sudden question and then started to blush a shade of red similar to her crushes namesake. Pyrrha didn't say a word, she just nodded her head in agreement. "Then why don't you tell her you enjoyed it?" 

"NORA!!" Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her skin form Nora's plan B. Before she had a chance to argue, Nora quickly interjected her reasoning before Pyrrha could shut her down.

"Just hear me out now Pyrrha." Pyrrha closed her mouth and allowed her friend to continue. "Thank you, now this isn't some random floozy who has slept with every team on Beacon. This is Ruby Rose we're taking about here. Regardless of why she sent you a semi-nude picture of herself, I grantee you that she was sweating just as badly as you when she sent that picture to you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprise if she somehow sent that picture on accident." Pyrrha just gave Nora a bewildered look.

"How on earth would she send a selfie with her in a sports bra, pantyhose, and no underwear on accidentally?" Nora just shrugged in response to Pyrrha's question.

"How would I know? The point is that if you just talk to Ruby and let her know what you feeling about the picture. Weather the picture was a mistake or not." Suddenly both girls heard someone knocking at their door. Pyrrha jumped in her seat again.

"Who is it?" Nora asked the strange at the door. 

"Nora? It's me Ruby." Pyrrha gasped and then quickly covered her mouth hopping that she wasn't heard by their visitor. "I have something that I need to tell Pyrrha. Do you know where I can find her?" Nora just put her finger up to her own lips and made a quiet shushing sound to the panicking girl. Nora then made her way to the door and opened it enough to where Ruby couldn't see the sweating girl sitting in a chair. "Hey Ruby, Pyrrha isn't here right now." Ruby looked disappointed at the revelation that Pyrrha wasn't at her room. "Do you know where I might be able to find her?" Nora closed her eyes took a few seconds to appear as if she was thinking. She then opened her eyes and answered Ruby. "Yeah now that I think about it, I think she said something about going to the gym." Nora just watched as Ruby walked away from the door and smacked her head against a wall. "Is there something wrong Ruby?" Ruby just walked back to the door. "Yeah I'm good, thanks for telling me Nora. Later." Ruby waved as she walked away from Nora and made her way to the school gym. Nora waved back and then once Ruby had vanished around a corner she closed the door and turned to address the hidden girl in the room. Pyrrha's face was turning a troubling shade of blue. "YOU NEED TO REMEMBER TO BREATH PYRRHA!!!" Nora shouted at her blue friend. Once Pyrrha had returned to her usual color she just looked back at her with a confused expression. "Why did you tell her I was at the gym?" Pyrrha asked. Nora just walked over to Pyrrha and helped her up out of her seat. "Because you need to compose yourself before talking to her, and you were supposed to meet her at the gym anyway." Nora started to usher the champion out of the door. Pyrrha looked back at her smaller friend with a confused expression. "Wait, how did you know I was supposed to meet Ruby at the gym?" Before she could get her answer she was shoved out of the room by Nora. "Why else would send a picture of yourself in a sports bra to a girl you aren't dating yet." Right before she closed the door, Nora peeked out of the crack of the ajar door. "Good luck Pear. Sweep her off her feet." Nora then shut the door leaving Pyrrha to stand out in the hall by herself. She then decided it was rude to keep Ruby waiting and made her way to the gym so that she could finally meet up with her and talk about what the sext she received from her.


End file.
